The present invention relates to a heated roof valley device for melting snow and ice forming in a roof valley.
It is known that snow and ice forming in roof valleys during the winter presents serious problems. When snow or ice accumulates in the roof valley, the valley will not properly drain. This blockage causes further snow and ice to accumulate further up the valley. A large accumulation of ice and snow may present weight problems for the particular roof. Further, the accumulation of moisture on the roof may lead to roof leakage problems. In addition, when the snow and ice begins to melt in the roof valley, the accumulation can come down all at once presenting dangers for persons standing below the ice valley.
Roof de-icing devices are well known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,526 to Taouil and U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,858 to Tourangeau, et al. In general, these prior art devices are located at the drip edge adjacent the roof gutters. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,457 to Tourangeau describes a heat cell for a roof which, when used in pairs, can be used to prevent ice and snow from forming in a roof valley.
The present invention relates to a roof valley heating device which has a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d configuration and which can be easily installed in a roof valley adjacent the drip edge portion of the valley. A conventional metal valley is positioned to partially overlay the present invention so that moisture from the conventional roof valley drains onto the present invention. The present invention solves the problem of accumulation of snow and ice in roof valleys, and is a one-piece unit which can be easily installed when the roof valley is being constructed.